


Fearing To Dream

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Everyone is afraid to dream sometimes. (12/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of the nightmares when I try to sleep. All I can think about is her face, her voice, her laughter, and, especially, her screams.

I blame myself, you know. I wasn't there when she died. Why wasn't I there?

I wasn't there because I was doing my duty. Some duty-taking you away from family and friends for months on end. When you do come back, you hope nothing has changed. But, in reality, it's all changed and nothing is the same anymore.

All I have left are the memories.

I remember her as a kid, all blond hair and attitude, threatening to tell Mama I'd been mean to her if I didn't take her to the movies with me. I took her all right-straight to the Horror Show at the Bijou. She had nightmares for a week and I had trouble sitting down for a couple of days.

I remember waiting for her prom date to pick her up. She looked like a princess in chiffon and lace, all grown up. She was also pissed off at me because I told her date if she came back in less than pristine condition, he was a dead man.

I remember her college graduation, cap and gown flying in the breeze as she runs towards me screaming "I'm an architect" at the top of her lungs.

I remember going to the job site on her first project. How proud she was! And how proud I was of her. A real concrete and glass building come to life from her imagination.

My last memory is when I was standing at the site of what used to be her neighborhood. How could someone just decide to take all those lives? All for what, some abstract concept of self-preservation?

Do you know how special she was? How unique they all were? Would it have mattered?

Now it's time to find those who did this evil and make them pay for those who died. But all I care about is having them pay for her.


End file.
